Digital filters transform a stream of input samples into a filtered stream of output samples. Digital multirate filters are digital filters with input sample rate differing from the output sample rate. Many wireless and wired communication protocols require digital multirate filters. It is time consuming and difficult to produce effective digital multirate filters.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.